Dancing and Donuts
by LadyofSpain
Summary: First place winner in the 2013 Valentne's Day contest at Jacob Black N Pack.Seth gets rejected by a girl on Valentine's Day, and goes home depressed. Leah hates Valentines's Day but the evening becomes memorable as they spend it with each other as siblings. They become eternal valentines.


**Dancing and Donuts**

By Lady of Spain

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

A/N: This little one shot took first place at the How Do I Love Thee Valentine Contest at Jacob Black N Pack.

* * *

Leah walked into Seth's bedroom, and looked over his broad shoulder. "Oh, that's beautiful. So, that's what you've been working on!"

Seth held up the watercolor painting of his recent crush, Denise Begay. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Like it, she'll love it!"

He hoped so; he'd slaved over it this whole week. He planned to give her the portrait this Friday, on Valentine's Day. Denise had invited him to come to her house and watch—what else—Valentine's Day on her TV. Her parents would be gone and he'd have her all to himself. Just think, the girl, the couch, popcorn and the darkened living room. It all added up to a nice romantic evening.

It was Friday and he had shaved, showered, dressed and was out the door. As he drove up to her house, he couldn't help but notice a familiar car in her driveway. He had barely gone halfway to the entrance of her house, when she stepped outside her door.

"Gosh, Seth, I'm so sorry. Can we do this some other day? Bobby dropped by unexpectedly, and I invited him to stay. You understand don't you?"

He understood all right. Bobby Davis was the quarterback of the High School football team. Looked like he'd be the one to score tonight, and Seth would be sidelined. Maybe he should object and tell her they had a date tonight._ Hey, I had first dibs_. _Tell that other guy to beat it! _But of course Seth was too darned nice to do that, so he just stepped away, holding the portrait behind his back.

"Sure, no problem." It _was_ a problem, a big problem. If he didn't care about making a fool of himself, he'd sit on her doorstep and bawl.

She quickly hurried inside. He heard them both giggling as she closed the door. Dejectedly, he walked over to a trash can parked on the curb and chucked the portrait inside. His heart was crushed. How could she do that to him? Valentine's Day—what a joke!

It was just a day like any other day, he told himself, but jeez, he had looked forward to this now for two whole weeks. He drove around aimlessly and finally arrived at a donut shop. He bought three chocolate covered crème filled and went back at his home. _Please don't anyone see me—all dressed up and no place to go._ Ha—that was a laugh. There was no one left to see him. All the other pack mates were out having fun—well except for Leah. She hated Valentine's Day. It reminded her of _he_ who shall not be named. Even his mom was out tonight, probably having a good time with Charlie.

Sighing, and holding the bag of donuts, he trudged into the house. Leah was in the kitchen, sitting in a chair, quietly peeling an orange.

She looked at him, confused. "I thought you were going to spend some time at Denise's."

"She had other plans, apparently."

Leah put down the orange on her plate and walked to the sink, washing the sticky juice from her hands. "Well, what happened? Did she forget?"

Seth plopped down on a chair and slid the bag across the table. "No, she just found a better guy to be with."

She put her arms around her brother's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Don't say that. There is no one on this entire rez that's better than you are. And I'll beat the sh** outta anyone who says anything different. That girl's an idiot."

"Thanks, Leah, but you're my sister. You _have_ to say that."

"I don't havta say a word. Anyway it's the damn truth, and if she doesn't see what a great guy you are then she doesn't deserve you. Now ... what's in the bag?"

"I bought us some donuts, one for you, one for me and one for Mom."

Leah pushed her face right into Seth's. "See what I mean? You're so giving. Who else would bring me a donut?"

He couldn't help smiling.

Looking in the bag, she licked her lips, "Chocolate cream filled—my favorite. And here I thought I'd be eating an orange on Valentine's Day." She took the plate with the orange and shoved it in the fridge. "Save that for later."

* * *

Leah put on some music, and with the lights turned down, danced with her tall, handsome brother. They twirled around the room, and he dipped her, once or twice. His heartache melted away as he heard her laughter. He was glad she was his sister, and especially today of all days.

They sat together on the couch, eating their donuts and watching a movie called, _The Man in the Moon._

"Hey, Leah?"

"Yeah?"

Blushing in embarrassment, he stammered, "Would you think it was stupid if I asked you to be my Valentine?"

"I'll always be your Valentine. Lovers may come and go, but a sister is yours forever. I love you Seth."

He suddenly sprang up from the couch. "Oh, wait ... I almost forgot. I have something special for you."

He went into his room and returned with a flat sheet of watercolor paper. It was a portrait he had painted of Leah in the previous three days. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at the perfect likeness. She couldn't speak; the lump in her throat was preventing the formation of words—not that any words could ever convey her feelings at that moment.

He stood with his hands in his pockets beaming at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sis."

* * *

Seth helped her frame the portrait on the following day. That very painting adorned Leah's room, and later, the wall of her own home. It was a reminder of the time she spent with the sweetest, handsomest, most caring man in La Push, on that particular day. He would forever hold a place in her heart as her Valentine.


End file.
